Good Enough
by obsidianlight
Summary: one-shot...AllenxLenalee


_A/N: Hello...I've haven't really been writing for quite some time cuz I have been really busy lately. Anyway, here's a one-shot fic for you!^^ Hope you'll enjoy it!_

**

* * *

**

**Good Enough**

* * *

Christmas was always a busy yet happy occasion for everyone. Well, to be exact, almost everyone (A/N: I'm referring to Kanda, I don't think he'll be enthusiastic about Christmas...=P). As Christmas drew nearer, the black order was busier than ever. Missions were piling up for both the finders and exorcists. In the case of the scientists of the black order, they had endless research needed to done to make new discoveries. Unfortunately for them, it was always the situation: 'more questions but little answers'.

Despite all these, scientists, exorcists and finders of the black order still took the time to prepare for long and much awaited Christmas. The finders were the ones who were mainly in charge of the decorations, with the occasional help from the scientists and exorcists. Other than Christmas, a certain other exorcist's birthday was nearing too. In fact, both occasions happened to be on the same day. The headquarters were all well aware of that fact. So, in order for their surprise not to be ruined, the boy was sent on a mission by none other than Komui.

A few days before the preparations began, everything went on as usual. It was around noon when Allen was called into the supervisor's office. Being polite as always, Allen knocked the door, only to receive silence as an answer. He sighed, knowing full well that Komui either had dozed off due to overwork or he was not even in his office at all. Nevertheless, the boy entered the room only to find, not much to his surprise, under a pile of papers, Komui had once again dozed off.

"Komui-san…Komui-san," Allen called while shaking the supervisor lightly on his shoulder which prove to do no effect on the sleeping man.

"Komui-san, Lenalee is getting married." Allen said. This time, Komui woke up as soon as Allen finished, brandishing out a machine gun from out of nowhere.

"Good morning, Komui-san," Allen greeted before the supervisor could do anything else.

"Ah, Allen-kun, there's no need to stand, take a seat." Komui replied, reverting back to his normal self.

"…Yes…so what mission is it going to be this time?" Allen asked, accepting the document file which was just given to him.

"I need you to go to Paris; akuma activity there had been increasing for the past month," Komui said in a serious tone "I suspect there might be an innocence nearby."

"I got it…I'll set off as soon as possible." Allen replied, getting off from the sofa.

"Take your time, there's no hurry to rush back." Komui called as Allen turned and left the room.

* * *

"Supervisor, that comment might blow the surprise that we're planning for him?" Reever entered the room a few minutes after Allen left.

"How is it, Chief section Reever? I have a talent for acting right?" Komui continued, ignoring the previous comment.

"Yes, yes," Reever sighed as he placed a towering stack of paperwork onto the supervisor's desk.

"Ah, I'll go help Lenalee with the preparations…" Komui tried to inch away from it. Unfortunately for the supervisor, Reever grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him to his seat.

"You're cruel, chief section Reever…" Komui pouted.

* * *

"Ah, Lavi, back from your mission already?" Lenalee greeted the red-haired exorcist as she spotted him.

"Yeah, wow…the order is getting ready for Christmas…is there anything I could do to help?" Lavi asked excitedly.

"There are some decorations which needed to be put up there; the scientists didn't have time to put that up." Lenalee answered while setting down the box that she happened to be carrying.

"No problem," the bookman junior answered cheerfully, "oh yeah, come to think of it, Allen's birthday is also round the corner, have you bought a present for him yet?" he continued.

"Oh no, I have forgotten all about it!" Lenalee gasped, "Thanks for reminding me!" Before rushing off in the opposite direction.

Lavi smiled at the girl as she ran off. He was glad that he mentioned the part on Allen's birthday, all along Lavi had known that the two had feelings for each other and this Christmas season was somehow the perfect opportunity for the pair. Now, all he left was a plan to bring them together because with Komui and the other black order members around, neither Allen nor Lenalee would show any signs of it.

"Now, time to start on the decorations and I need some help doing this…" the bookman junior muttered to himself as he strolled along the corridor. As he turned around a corner, he bumped into yet another exorcist.

"Ahh…Yuu, great tim-" Lavi started before managing to stop as he faced the tip of the sword.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me by my first name?" Kanda asked dangerously as he pointed mugen slightly nearer to Lavi's face.

"S-S-Sorry…" he stuttered out. As Kanda placed mugen back into its sheath, Lavi sighed with relief.

"So, why are you looking for me?" Kanda asked, as though nothing had ever happened.

"Well, you see…" Lavi started and soon told everything to the samurai. As each word left the bookman junior's mouth his expression changed from emotionless to surprise, or rather, shock.

"I'm not getting that moyashi a present, anyway, why should I help out with the Christmas decorations? I don't celebrate Christmas!" Kanda snapped.

"Oh, don't spoil the festive mood for everyone. As for Allen, you could just get him any present like…moyashi!" Lavi supplied.

"…that's a good idea…" Kanda muttered.

"That's great!...now, could you help me a bit with the decorations?"

"…"

"Hmm…what should I get for Allen-kun?" Lenalee thought to herself as she wandered through the busy street of a town not too far away from the headquarters. Though Allen seemed to be the type who will accept any gift that is given to him, Lenalee still had difficulty deciding on it.

"Ah! Maybe I should get him some mitarashi dango!...then again it won't be a good idea…Jeryy is planning to make a feast just for him…" She muttered quietly to herself.

Lenalee continued to run through a list of all the possible things that she could get for the white-haired exorcist. However, each possibility was somehow always countered with a negative thought.

"What am I supposed to get him?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen had just arrived back at the headquarters, slightly tired from the journey. Brushing of the snow that managed to settle on his coat, Allen sighed, glad to be home again, though he noticed that the order was less lively than usual. Something is definitely up.

"WELCOME HOME!!!" Komui shouted, jumping out from a hidden corner.

Allen shouted in surprised, obviously not expecting that the supervisor would greet that way. Usually he'll be at his desk, completing paperwork under the close supervision by Reever.

"Komui-san! You've scared me for a moment there…" Allen regained his composure. "I thought you usually have to complete some paperwork at this hour…"

"Ah…I've completed that quite a while ago…" Komui laughed, causing Allen to suspect the possibility that the supervisor had been procrastinating…again.

"Anyway, my purpose of welcoming you is…" Komui didn't bother to finish his sentence. With an evil gleam in his eye, Komui took out a rather large sack from out of nowhere and put it over Allen.

"K-Komui?! What are you doing?!" a bewildered muffled voice asked, while trying to get out at the same time.

"You'll see when you get there, Komurin VI! Tie this up securely and carry it!" Komui ordered yet another version of Komurin.

"H-H-Hey, wait!" Allen pleas went unnoticed as the robot obediently tied the bag and followed behind Komui.

"Lenalee, where have you been? The party is about to start and Allen may arrive at any moment." Lavi exclaimed bounding towards the girl.

"I was out looking for a present for Allen-kun but I couldn't find anything suitable…" Lenalee explained, while trying not to blush.

"I see…but I know of a great present for Allen." Lavi smiled.

"Really?" Lenalee's face instantly brightened up.

Lavi smiled and nodded. Bending down, he whispered to the female exorcist, slightly enjoying the blush that was slowly creeping to her cheeks. However, before Lenalee could say anything, Lavi gave a friendly wave before striding away in the direction he came from, leaving Lenalee to her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Komui, Komurin along with a 'kidnapped' Allen had just arrived at the cafeteria. Suddenly, Allen had noticed that everything had gone eerily quiet. He stopped struggling and listened, yup, something was definitely up.

"Komui-san, what's goin-" Allen never got to finish his question for Komurin VI had dropped him to the floor as if he were a sack of potatoes.

The boy immediately seized this chance to get out of the sack. Fortunately, he was too focused on getting out from the sack instead of taking notice of a large banner which said "Happy Birthday! Allen" that was hung at the ceiling of the cafeteria.

"Komui-" Allen started before he was once again interrupted, unlike the other previous times that he had been interrupted, this one had a pleasant surprise to it.

"SURPRISE!!!" several voices yelled in unison.

Allen was completely taken by surprise; he had completely forgotten that today was his birthday or rather it was the day that Mana found him.

"Everyone…thanks…" Allen said, his voice slightly cracking. Throughout his life so far, Allen had never really celebrated his birthday, that is, until Mana came along. However, the feeling was completely different from what he had felt that time when he was still with Mana.

Back then, Allen was convinced that nobody in the world except Mana cared about him. Ever since he had joined the order, everyone had showed that they cared about him…well, with the exception of certain people though, but Allen wasn't bothered by that fact.

As the party went on, Allen couldn't help but notice that a certain someone had been missing from the party. Standing up, he went towards Lavi, who was currently at one corner chatting with a few scientists whom he did not recognize.

"Ah, Allen! there you are, come over here!" Lavi spotted Allen and waved.

"Lavi, do-"

"Yeah, Allen, I-"

"eh? you know what I'm going to say?!"

"Yup, can't wait to get your presents, right?"

"...y-y-yeah...thanks Lavi." Allen replied, unable to refuse him at the moment.

"Here you go!" Lavi immediately shoved a large amount of presents at him.

One by one, Allen opened the presents, finding something that was to his liking. However, when he reached a certain present, he turned towards Lavi.

"Lavi, are you sure that Kanda gave me this present?"

"Sure, why not?" Lavi asked, "don't worry, there isn't anything that will endanger your life within it." he laughed, after looking at Allen's disbelieving stare.

"...Kanda gave me a bowl of moyashi...?" Allen asked slowly as he lifted the present from the box.

"On the bright side, at least he gave you a present..." Lavi laughed weakly, as he realised that one wrong word might just bring out Allen's black side (A/N: In case you're wondering, I'm not referring to his noah side...I'm referring to his black side whenever he plays poker/whenever Cross' debts are mentioned...) Unfortunately, Lavi had made things a little worse.

"He's definitely making fun of me!!! That Bakanda!!" Allen shouted, causing Lavi and the others to cringe slightly in fear.

"Calm down, Allen....oh, if only Lenalee was here..." Lavi groaned.

"Oh, that reminds me, do you know where Lenalee is? She's hasn't shown up at the party all night." Allen asked, reverting back to his usual self.

"I think she's at the west wing of the order...you know, it's just not far from the library." Lavi replied, giving specific directions knowing that Allen did not exactly have a good sense of direction.

"A minute ago, he was really determined to settle that score with Kanda but as soon as Lenalee's name is mentioned, he's back to his normal self." One of the scientists that Lavi was chatting to earlier commented, surprised with Allen's sudden change of behaviour.

"Don't need to be surprised, he's always like that..." Lavi replied, chuckling slightly.

* * *

Allen wandered through the empty corridors, looking for Lenalee. He was quite sure that he did not get lost this time since he passed by the library about five minutes ago. However, there wasn't any sign of Lenalee anywhere. Just as Allen was about to give up, he spotted the person he was looking for.

"Lenalee!" he called waving to Lenalee, who was currently sitting by the window.

"Allen-kun! I thought you were at the party?" Lenalee answered, slightly startled to find him here.

"I was, but why didn't you go? I thought you enjoyed these occasions." Allen replied, sitting down beside Lenalee.

"I just wanted to be alone for awhile, the snow looks beautiful from here."

"I see..."

The two exorcists sat in awkward silence for awhile.

"Look, there's a mistletoe," Lenalee said absent-mindedly, breaking the silence between them. As soon as the words left her mouth, Lenalee instantly realized what she had just said and immediately covered her mouth, blushing furiously at the same time.

"What?...oh..." Allen realized, blushing as well.

"...umm, Lenalee...you know what happens we're sitting under a mistletoe...right?" Allen stammered, surprised that he could manage to say this without freaking out too much.

Lenalee could only nod in reply, avoiding eye contact with Allen.

Allen's hands moved to cup her face, causing her to face him. Slowly, both of their faces inched closer towards each other and finally, their lips gently brushed each other. However, Lenalee pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Allen-kun." Lenalee apologized, looking as if she were about to cry.

"I-I-It's ok...but why are you apologizing? Please don't cry..." Allen replied, looking rather worried and a little flustered.

"Silly, I'm not going to cry, besides, I'm apologizing that I did not manage to get you a present in time because I-" Lenalee tried to explain but a pair of lips captured her own, sealing any more words that are about to come out.

"Lenalee, I don't really need a present, this is good enough." Allen smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Hmm...I think I've made Lenalee and Allen a little OOC (or was it too OOC?) This idea had been pretty much stuck in my head for quite a while and I would like to share with all of you. Hehe, about Allen's presents, I can easily imagine Allen getting mad at Kanda for giving Moyashi (aka beansprouts) as a present. That would probably lead to a whole lot of chaos but that's another story...(It may probably be my next one-shot)As for "Of Feathers & Innocence", I'm still currently updating the next chapter, it'll be up soon. _

_Hope you've enjoyed it, don't forget to read & review...^^_

_Merry Christmas! =)_


End file.
